


The Not-So-Noble Blue Beast

by SincerelyShania



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, Funny, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyShania/pseuds/SincerelyShania
Summary: This is an extremely odd and humorous lemon between Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake. What kind of fuckery commences after Guy indulges in his desires?





	The Not-So-Noble Blue Beast

Guy despised his sinful desires; there were things that Kakashi could do that he just could not, one of which being bedding beautiful women. The blue beast's longings did not stem from sin in this, however. His truly corrupt ways were rooted in self-pleasure. Yes, whenever he happened upon his oldest rival tenderizing a cute chick, he would want to choke his chicken.

The bushy-browed sensei wallowed in his self-contempt as he came upon Kakashi once again grinding himself against a stunning woman. They were in the forest, and Might Guy found himself marveling at his friend's ability to partake in such reckless activities. It appeared to add a great deal of excitement to the experience of fucker and fuckee. Guy quietly pondered on if his own arousal could be intensified by a public wanking.

The Hidden Leaf's "handsome devil" perched himself in a tree to remain out of view from any passersby and also to maintain a clear visual of the Sharingan wielder's affairs. Unnervingly, he removed his godly green leotard, exposing his six and a half inch dick. To his surprise, it was already quivering in anticipation of the events to come.

Size was another area that Kakashi had Guy beat in; the silver-haired jonin sported what could be no less than a nine inch cock, completed by a proportionally sized head and a girth just wide enough to fill any woman's sacred hole to perfection. The blue beast stared down at his meager appendage, taking in how the bushy hair around it seemed to swallow the bottom half and making it appear even smaller than it actually was. His little guy was anything but mighty.

Guy was pulled from his thoughts by a scream of pleasure erupting from the throat of the female participant in the affair raging on below. As his eyes focused upon the pair below him, a look of shock overtook his contorted masculine face; Kakashi was having steamy outdoor sex with his former female student, Sakura.

The realization of what was truly going on in the situation caused the bushy-browed sensei's cock to jerk uncontrollably; it was craving the rough touch of his callus-ridden hand. He succumbed to its obvious desires and used his superhuman speed to run his hand rapidly up and down his shaft like Sonic the Hedgehog probably would. He could barely contain his ape-like grunts as his hypothesis had been correct—the thrill of being outside did add to his ejaculation session. He found himself wishing that his hole was the one Kakashi was squeezing himself into, and he spanked his monkey even more viciously at the thought.

Guy had gained one benefit from spending so much time jerking in his rival's presence: his cock had evolved to the point at which it was basically indestructible and he could last a good while without spilling his seed all over himself; he had jacked off so violently on some occasions that he honestly believed he had broken his dick, but it always seemed to mend into a stronger tool than it had been before. As he beat his meat to the sound of the silver-haired jonin and his green-eyed former pupil fornicating, the blue beast pinched his nipple roughly, stifling a yelp in the process.

Sakura was calling continuously for Kakashi to spill his seed into her, but he was being stingy with his baby gravy from what the bushy-browed sensei could tell. He continued leisurely but rhythmically pushing his long dong into his companion while reading his book, seemingly uninterested in the fact that her pussy was sucking on his straw like it led to a milkshake.

Guy admired his old friend's nonchalance; he imagined that if he ever got a woman to allow him to push his mighty guy into them, he would end up looking like a loser as he always had in the past. He listened closely as Kakashi finally made grunting noises in acknowledgement of the situation as he delivered his load straight to her inner walls, bringing him to his own spewing climax.

The blue beast's sticky baby juices clung to his stomach and face, and he fell into the embrace of his shame once again. He sat momentarily, reflecting on the events that had just unfolded. He was startled from his musings, however, by a cool and collected voice.

"Why don't you come down here, Guy? It can't be too comfortable up in that tree," Kakashi teased, obviously proud of the fact that he let his rival believe that he was masturbating secretly.

Guy jumped down from his perch in the tree, his now unimpressive and flaccid member still exposed and flopping around at his every movement. Sakura had quickly dressed and retreated the forest upon finishing the fuck session with her former sensei, so only the Sharingan user remained to take in Guy's mediocre image.

"You've gotta lot of nerve, Kakashi," the bushy-dicked sensei criticized as if he weren't standing outside, half naked. "How dare you fool me into believing that you were unaware of my handsome presence?"

Kakashi raised a singular visible eyebrow at his old friend in response. "Oh, that. Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. It made it a little bit more fun to know I was being watched." Guy couldn't tell for sure, but he was pretty sure the silver-haired jonin had a smirk smugly planted on his face beneath his mask.

"That may be the case; however, this still shows that you're a no-good sexual deviant!"

"Says the guy with a spandex suit hanging off of his hips, ejaculation highlighting his finer areas, and his flaccid dick hanging in all of its limp glory. Face it, Guy. If I'm a sexual deviant, then that makes you something far worse."

The passion drained from the blue beast's face as he took Kakashi's words into consideration. It was the truth; he was despicable, but his pulsating cock yearned for his touch on occasions such as these. He could not merely ignore his longing. "I digress. Anyway, we have not partaken in our daily challenge, and it is my turn to choose!"

The Sharingan user sighed audibly at his old friend's simple-minded ways, finally closing the book that he had been reading throughout the entire event. "Fine. What'll it be today?"

"A sword fight!"

"A…sword fight?" Kakashi questioned, unconvinced.

"Yes! It will be a battle between our greatest assets. We are tied for victory as of our last challenge, so today will send one of us flying ahead and leave the other in the dust!"

"I don't really think that one measly point could do that."

"Stop playing too cool for school, Kakashi. Ready your weapon!" Guy's dick seemed to react to his provocation, hot-blooded passion engorging it to its maximum size.

The silver-haired sensei rolled his visible eye at his longtime friend and rival but seemed to opt to abstain from engaging in an argument, as it would only draw out the unwanted experience. He made his way to being within a foot in front of Might Guy, and then swiftly revealed his massive cock.

Guy was taken aback by Kakashi's perfect pecker momentarily but rapidly regained his usual youthful passion. The two rivals held their cocks firmly at the ready, one contestant seeming uninterested and the other seeming overly determined.

"First one to push their member into the other person's foreskin is the winner of today's duel!" the bushy-browed sensei explained, pumping a solitary fist into the air in enthusiasm.

"This all sounds really weird and equally as bothersome, but I suppose you wouldn't hear me out if I said that this was a juvenile idea. So, let's just get this over with." The silver-haired jonin stared indifferently into his rival's large and oddly beady eyes.

"Alright! This battle commences in 3, 2, 1…BEGIN!" At Guy's countdown, both grown-ass men began penis fencing, attempting to conquer the other's foreskin.

The blue beast put up a good fight, but his dick was no match for the warrior that was Kakashi's whanger; the Sharingan user was able to sheath his sword inside of his opponent's extra shlong skin, both of them spewing their seed from the intensity of the situation.

Might Guy hung his head low in shame. "I should have guessed that my greatest rival would be proficient in this kind of duel…"

"Don't feel too bad, Guy. At least we both got off," Kakashi sarcastically comforted, earning a genuinely compassionate look from this old friend.

"You're right! It's just like you to not wallow in self-pity, Kakashi! I need to focus on the good things about my failures instead of concentrating so heavily on being defeated! Next time, I will burn even brighter with the power of youth!"

"Maybe if you burned a little less intensely with the power of being cool, you would have the ability to grab a girl's attention." The Sharingan user's words went unnoticed as his rival galloped off into the brilliant sunset, the color of which kind of matched the many colors of the blue beast's dick. Purple for the veins that that ran haggardly across it, a pinkish shaft fading into a deep red head, and blue like the color of Guy's balls as Kakashi teased him time and time again during their short session.

A tear came to the silver-haired jonin's eye…as he wondered what the good people of Konoha would think about the not-so-noble blue beast's cum-centered fashion statement.


End file.
